Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing image files generated by an image processing device, and more particularly to a system and method for organizing, classifying and transferring image files via a network.
Description of the Related Art
Image processing devices may include a plurality of different image processing functions. For example, an image processing device may include any one of a multifunction peripheral, copier, scanner, printer, or other image processing device, and provide the corresponding functionality. The image processing device enables a user to execute various functions, features, and user interfaces in order to perform particular tasks. By way of example, the image processing device and/or application executing on the image processing device may provide functionality for making photocopies, printing a document, scanning a document and generating an electronic document representing the scanned document, transmitting data over a network, accessing a database on a remote server, or other task.
In exemplary operations such as a scanning operation and/or creation of an electronic document via the image processing device, it is desirable for the user initiating these functions to select and/or define attributes associated with the electronic document being created. The user defined attributes may include, but are not limited to, destination for transmitting the file, classification data, grouping data, and description data. Conventionally, this has been done using various client computing systems operable in a networked environment enabling the user to access applications for completing these tasks separately and independently from one another. A system according to invention principles remedies any drawbacks associated with these conventional systems.